


Confession Of Love And Understanding

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12





	Confession Of Love And Understanding

Emma and Hook were both near each other. Hook saw the worried look on Emma’s face and it worried him greatly because he had started to bond with her and care for her as well. Hook kept walking along side her and he knew that she was an orphan just like he was. Once a few tears began to fall down her face, his worry grew stronger. 

Hook sat down on a log and said, “Join me, Emma.” Emma sat next to Hook and more tears fell down her face as she was so worried about Henry. "Emma, you are the reason why I gave up with my pursuit for revenge and looking for your son is so important but you helped me to find a place to belong. Emma I thank you for that.” Hook revealed to her.

Emma smiled and then she replied to him, “Thank you for joining us, Hook, it means a lot to me. I just am a little worried about my son.” 

In response to her words, Hook told her, “ I was once an orphan ,you know, to me it felt like no one in the world wanted me to belong anywhere but your family gave me the sense of belonging. With you I am willing to reveal who I truly am with. My past is something I don't often confront but with you Emma I am comfortable with being myself.” 

Emma smiled and replied “I try to avoid my past as often as I can but here in Neverland it is like facing my old self. With Neal I used to think he was my true love but Hook I can trust again thanks to you.” Emma laughed as she stood up from the log they were sitting on. Hook smiled and they started walking deeper into the woods. Hook moved a branch for her but he held her a little closer to his body. He felt hopeful and a sense of solitude with Emma as she was a girl worth fighting for. Emma thought while he held her in middle of the forest and she knew that she had never felt so at peace since she got to Neverland but with Hook he brought it to her. Hook let go of her.

Hook smiled as he walked behind her as he knew that she had stopped worrying for that little second when he had held her in his arms. Every night when he went to sleep the first and last things he worried about was Emma Swan and her son Henry. Hook said “ Emma, I am sorry for holding you like that but I am just worried about losing you in Neverland.”

Emma replied, “ I am surprised that you care even a little for me Hook but I care for you too. You proved yourself to be a man of your word by helping me find my son and comforting me also.” After listening to her words, Hook responded to her with, “You can call me 'Killian'. Emma, I am comfortable with you but I also like you a lot.”

Emma replied “ I like you too but we are trying to find a place to sleep tonight for the group but you can trust me and I trust you for what I know there's hope in finding my son. My parents are all about hope and good always winning.” 

Hook whispered, “I am falling in love with you Emma, with you golden spun hair and pale skin.” Emma revealed to him, “ I heard you and we do have a lot in common,Hook, like I told you we understand each other.”

They kept walking and found a place to stay for the night. Hook said, “I am going to make a fire Emma don't wander off.” Emma sat there for a while waiting for him to come back. Hook made a fire and then returned to Emma's side. She laid by the fire because the heat was keeping her warm. He began to lay next the woman he craved to hold. He held her in her arms as she was sleeping so peacefully. They can keep each other warm with their body heat throughout the entire night. She woke up and saw that his arm were around her hips but as she pulled away he brought her back and held her a lot closer. She thought about him caring about her and just how much he was willing to protect her from. Maybe he was willing to put her first and the idea made her feel happy. Before that could happen, though, they will have to both face themselves and their past most of all on Neverland but with Emma, things were never hard as him holding her was all he needed.


End file.
